Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of displaying a three-dimensional (“3D”) image and a 3D display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of displaying a 3D image for increasing a display quality of a 3D image and a 3D display apparatus for performing the above-mentioned method.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) displays a two-dimensional (“2D”) image. Recently, 3D displays using an LCD have been developed since demands for the 3D image have been increased in various industrial fields such as game and movie industries.
Generally, the 3D image display apparatus displays the 3D image using the principle of binocular parallax through two eyes of a human. For example, since the eyes of a human are spaced apart from each other, the eyes provide two different images to the brain. This is the process by which a brain exploits the parallax due to the different views from the eye to gain depth perception and estimate distances to objects. Thus, the observer may watch the 3D image to recognize the stereoscopic image through the display apparatus.
Typically, the stereoscopic image display apparatus is classified into a stereoscopic type, which requires viewer to wear glasses to perceive the 3D images and an auto-stereoscopic type, which does not require the viewer glasses. The stereoscopic type may include a passive polarized glasses method with a polarized filter having a different polarized axis according to two eyes, and an active shutter glasses method. In the active shutter glasses method, a left-eye frame image and a right-eye frame image are time-divided to be periodically displayed, and a pair of glasses which sequentially open or close a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter respectively synchronized with the periods are used.
Recently, the stereoscopic image display apparatus includes a shutter panel which transmits and blocks light emitting from the back-light unit, a lenticular lens which changes the light through the shutter panel into a directional light and a liquid crystal panel which sequentially displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image during a frame.